Mates for life
by fox-siren
Summary: Sesshomaru & Kagome are now mates,and have three pups. Sesshomaru killed Kikyo and watched the last part of her soul go back to Kagome, but what will change? Or stay the same? Will that trivial matter change everything? Dont like the pairing? DONT READ IT
1. Chapter 1

_**It's a sesshy kags story!! Yay! And for twilight people who were reading bellaXjakeXedward, I have writers block on it… and I can't think of what to do, so for now I'm making Inuyasha fics! Oh yea, the story that oinky and I wrote (the other sesshy kags one) is coming along well, we're in the middle of typing it out now, so be patient plz! Sorry!! On with the story!**_

It was just normal day with the Inu gang. They were in no hurry to get going, so they sat around where the camp fire had burned the night before. Inuyasha of course, was fighting with Shippo, until he finally gave up and leaned against a tree. Miroku was (as usual) groping Sango's butt. Kagome was the only one out of sight. She had walked off to the hot springs that was near their campsite.

While the rest of the group carried on their merriness, Inuyasha seemed to be tensing for some unknown reason. It was as if he was waiting for something, or someone to appear.

Miroku and Sango began to notice this too. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you. You're being all jittery." Sango commented while slapping Miroku's wandering hand away from her breast. She glared daggers at him and he turned around sulking.

Inuyasha growled at being found out. "nothing." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm going for a walk. Don't look for me if I'm not back by tomorrow." He through over his shoulder as he ran into the darkest part of the forest.

Sango shrugged and pulled Shippo into her arms and cradled him like a baby until he fell asleep. Kirara laid down sideways so that Sango could set Shippo on her soft fur.

"So Sango…" Miroku had a sexy gleam in his eyes, and Sango already knew what he was planning.

She scowled in his direction. "No. not in front of him." She said pointing at Shippo who was happily twitching in his sleep.

Miroku sighed and shook his head sadly. "Stupid kid…" he said just before Sango smacked his head. "Be nice." She said happily.

Back in the hot spring, Kagome was contently thinking of the hanyou back at the camp, or at least she thought he was still there. She had just started to relax when splashing could be heard from the other side of a rock in front of her.

"Rin stop this at once! You will get Lord Sesshomaru wet with all you're splashing!" called an annoyed voice from one side of the rock.

The splashing continued as Kagome tensed. Sesshomaru was here? Why? Hadn't he smelled Inuyasha yet? Or her for that matter?

"But Master Jaken… its fun and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't seem to care… right Lord Sesshomaru?" she replied, still splashing.

There was no reply. Kagome assumed the full demon was emotionless as usual, and didn't care what the hell the human did as long as she didn't die. Jaken on the other hand, was getting more and more frustrated at the young girls lack of care.

Kagome smiled as she thought of Sesshomaru protecting the small girl with his own life. She knew he couldn't be all bad and heartless. She then found herself thinking more and more about the demon… his perfect features… his chest that _had_ to be as beautiful as his face under his kimono… his beautiful hair… and golden eyes… Kagome stopped herself there. She loved Inuyasha… right…?

She was snapped out of her thinking when a large wave came over the boulder and soaked her even more. Her almost dry hair became wet all over again.

"Hey!" she yelled, but quickly covered her mouth and tried to hide under the water.

Rin peeked over the rock and saw Kagome's hair floating on the top of the water. She quickly climbed over the rock and popped up in front of Kagome. She kept her upper body under the water save for her arms and head.

"Kagome-san!" she squealed happily. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she began to happily swim around Kagome to show her joy.

Kagome waited a few seconds before answering. "Hi Rin. How are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine! So is Master Jaken!"

"Oh really? What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, trying to hide her curiosity.

Rin was quiet for a moment, something that was unusual for her. "He's been… really… quiet lately… Master Jaken says it's just because it's mating time and he has no mate. I think Lord Sesshomaru is just taking in everything that has happened." She finished smiling, and continued to swim around.

On the other side of the rock, Sesshomaru looked over to Jaken, who was backing away slowly. "M'Lord..." he said sacredly.

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat. It was true. These were the mating times, and he had no mate. He didn't think any woman worthy enough for him. 'This Sesshomaru must have a mate worthy of his demon-ness.' He thought to himself. 'No female will ever be good enough for this Sesshomaru.'

Kagome blushed thinking of Sesshomaru, hot, sexy, talented, strong, powerful, and all around perfect having no mate. Any woman would jump at the chance to be his for eternity. Hell, _she_ would jump at the chance to be his mate. 'Wait what?!' Kagome yelled in her head. 'I love Inuyasha! I think…'

Rin noticed the blush as soon as it appeared. She poked one of Kagome's warm cheeks. "Why are you blushing Kagome-san?" she asked innocently.

"N-n-nothing Rin." Kagome stuttered. "I think the others might be worried about me. I'm going to go back to them. Ok?" she was still blushing, but she had better control of her voice now. "I'll see you later Rin. Bye for now. Be good and listen to Sesshomaru." She said before stepping out of the hot spring slowly.

Sesshomaru looked up once and saw the most beautiful backside he had ever seen. He couldn't look away, nor move (as if he wanted to). He watched as Kagome slowly picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself. He growled when she was covered again.

He had never felt this way over a female before. Sure, he had his slight turn ons, but this was different. Just looking at her curves and bumps of her elegant body sent pains and wants to places that were new to the sensations.

Jaken noticed how Sesshomaru was watching the young miko. He would have never thought he would go for some pitiful human. He snorted as he looked her up and down.

Sesshomaru heard Jaken's snort of detest and quickly punched the nymph thing into a tree. He got out and covered himself and walked over to Jaken who was twitching on the ground. "You will never look at her like that again nymph. _Never_. If this Sesshomaru finds that miko beautiful in any way, you will accept that. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru growled low and menacingly.

Jaken got up slowly and bowed at Sesshomaru's feet. "I am sorry to cause your Lordship any displeasure. Forgive me M'Lord." Jaken said submissively, fearing for his head.

Sesshomaru merely walked away. "Rin. Unless you wish to be left behind, you should hurry and get dressed. This Sesshomaru is leaving now." Sesshomaru said, his voice immediately smoothing out, as if not to make Rin worried in any way.

He knew that she feared for him when he left mysteriously, or when he was extra quiet (not that he was talkative either), so he tried his best to keep her from finding anything out, no matter the cost.

Kagome was right, Sango and Miroku _were _worried. Just not worried about her. They were worried about each other. Sango had finally given in, and they were having a make out session behind a bush. She knew it would escalate soon, so she decided to get some answers before then.

"Um… Sango… Inuyasha is...?" she asked quietly, poking Sango's bare hip with a stick.

Sango growled slightly. "Walk… forest…" she muttered incoherently.

Kagome shook her head and walked back over to the still burned out fire plot. The sun was just now setting, so she lit it back up. The warmth was welcoming to her bare arms.

She had a simple sleeveless dark green top, and light blue pants. She had her hair tied back with a small ribbon that had blue stripes on it. It was a small one with stripes covering it.

Shippo stirred in his sleep and Kirara did the same. Kagome smiled as she stood up. They looked so cute together…

'Better look for him now…" she thought as she went through the forest. Looking around every few minutes, Kagome began to think Inuyasha never came this way, until she heard something.

"More Inuyasha…please…" a female voice moaned in pleasure. She looked from behind a tree and saw something that made her want to run away and never come back.

Inuyasha, the one she thought she loved was leaning over Kikyo, nipping at her neck. He was stark naked, as was the older miko. Kagome hid herself better as she saw Inuyasha look around with pleasure glazed eyes. He pulled backwards a few inches and trusted forward again, causing Kikyo to moan louder and louder in pleasure.

Tears sprung in Kagome's eyes as he kept on, not even noticing when she ran through the forest as fast as she could. Her pant leg caught on a thorn bush and she fell. More tears sprung as blood trailed down her leg and her hands.

She ran until her leg had gone numb, and her lungs felt as if they would burst. Slowly, she lowered herself onto a tree root and sobbed into her hands.

'I knew he didn't love me… but to go as far as to… gah! I can't believe that mutt! The nerve of him…' Kagome ranted in her head, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Why does a beautiful and powerful miko like yourself cry in the middle of a dark dirty place such as this?" came as husky voice from beside her.

Kagome gasped and jumped up, only to fall over because of her leg. Sesshomaru caught her to her surprise.

"I don't like to see you hurt like this. Tell this Sesshomaru what happened." He whispered into her ear, causing chills to go up and down her spine.

Kagome blushed and moaned slightly. "I was running and I snagged a thorn bush and fell." She replied.

"What were you running from miko?" he asked against her neck.

Kagome gasped again but didn't pull away. "Inuyasha… he…" Kagome paused to fight back tears. "Why am I telling you this?" she asked skeptically.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Because I am a demon who could easily kill you right now." He replied emotionlessly.

"Good point." She paused to fight back tears, but failed. "He was…. They were…. Kikyo…" Kagome managed to get out in between sobs, hoping that the demon holding her would get the point.

He did. He knew exactly what the half breed was doing, and with who. He could smell their scents from where he stood, and that was a pretty far distance.

"It is ok now miko. He has hurt you once, but never again. I will make you forget everything. Will you let me?" he asked, not really caring if she gave him a no.

He was planning on taking her whether she liked it or not. He only wanted to see if she would say yes or no.

Kagome gasped. He really did want her… or maybe he just wanted to be like Inuyasha and break her heart. After all, he was a demon, and she was just a human, no matter if she had miko powers.

"no Sesshomaru. I don't love you in any way." Kagome said slowly, as if trying to get it across the table the best she could.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru through his head back and laughed at the miko.

_**CLIFFY!! Yay! I'm so evil! There will be other chapters; I'm working on them now while oinky types up the chapters for the other story. Plz review!**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

_**AUTHORS NOTE!!**_

_**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! THE CHAPTER WITH THE LEMON IN IT WILL PROBABLY SUCK!**_

_**I'M NO GOOD AT LEMONS! SO BE WARNED!!**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**_


	3. CRAPPY LEMON! BE WARNED!

_**Ok... so… um yea… I don't really know if this chapter will be as good as my wonderful reviewers said the last one was… sorry if it's a disappointer… here we go!**_

**Last time!**

'"no Sesshomaru. I don't love you in any way." Kagome said slowly, as if trying to get her point across the table the best she could.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru threw his head back and laughed at the miko.**'**

Kagome blushed more. "Why are you laughing Sesshomaru!" she yelled, trying to worm free of his grasp.

He wasn't having that. "This Sesshomaru is laughing because of your lie miko." He stated simply.

"W-what lie Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, looking away from his face.

Sesshomaru use one of his clawed hands to hold Kagome's chin. He turned her face so that she was staring right at him. "I can scent your lies from a mile away. You know you have feelings for this Sesshomaru." He let go of her chin and whispered the last part in her ear, sending more chills down her spine.

Kagome moaned. "So what if I have feelings for you. You're a demon, and I'm a human. You don't think I'm worthy enough. You might just end up doing what Inuyasha did."

"Let me be the judge of worthiness." He stated emotionlessly.

Kagome sighed. "Fine then. Show me that I'm worthy enough to be with you. I'll give you one night, and if you haven't proved me worthy, well then do what you want I guess. "

Within seconds, Kagome was in Sesshomaru's arms bridal style, and they were in the air in his purple cloud.

It only took a few minutes until they were at his palace in the west. '_How did we get here so fast!'_ Kagome thought to herself, not knowing that the camp had been set up a few miles away from it.

Sesshomaru carried her through several corridors, and finally reached a large door. He pushed it open without moving his hands from Kagome and entered it slowly.

A large bed like thing covered in burgundy dyed furs dominated the middle of the room along with several large burgundy carpets and chair covers. In the farthest corner, a large closet like thing sat, filled to the brim with silk robes and whatnot.

"Wow… who knew you could live so beautifully Sesshomaru." Kagome remarked, looking around.

"Does that _really_ matter right now miko…?" Sesshomaru purred seductively in her ear, sending more chills and shivers up her spine than ever before.

Before she could answer, he had he pinned up against a wall, with his lips smashed against hers greedily. His hands roamed free, and began to wander to the bottom of her sleeveless shirt.

She found herself moaning in the kiss as he began to play with the cup of her bra, and around to the back of it. As she moaned, he took the chance to probe his tongue into her warm cavern, exploring everything before they had to break away for much needed air.

Sesshomaru found himself wondering why just this kiss and a few touches on her part had turned him on so highly.

"S-s-Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered, as she tried to catch her breath.

While she caught her breath, he kissed up and down her neck, leaving red. She moaned again and Sesshomaru chuckled seductively. "If you like this, you will be in for one hell of a night miko." He purred, and quickly moved Kagome to the large fur covered bed.

She squeaked when he used a claw to completely shred her shirt. He smiled as she blushed and tried to cover herself. "Ah ah miko." He said against one of her semi erect breasts.

He latched onto one of them and sucked gently at first, but began to suck harder when she began to moan and push herself against him. He did the same to its twin, and continued downward.

"You like that do you…," he whispered against her soft abdomen. He began to trace circles with his tongue around her navel, earning moans and gasps every time he got close to her pants button.

"These are in the way miko." He growled playfully.

"Then…take them…off…" Kagome moaned in reply.

Sesshomaru slowly slipped off her pants and threw them somewhere. He looked at Kagome, whose face was bright red with embarrassment. He softly chuckled and slowly began to slide down her underwear while kissing her gently but passionately.

Kagome moaned when one of his wandering hands found her patch of dark curls. With an experienced finger and with careful precession he began to pump the digit in and out careful not to go in to far. Kagome moaned softly as the pleasurable pain coursed throughout her body making her want him even more.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled as he added another finger, adding to the pleasure.

He had heard many women say it but not as passionately as this woman that lay before him. He knew he'd have to take her again after he was done.

He somewhat slowly and carefully slipped another digit into her. Kagome moaned in ecstasy and bucked her hips slightly while Sesshomaru used his other hand to hold her down.

He began to lick at her folds wile pumping in and out. At first, slow and steady, but then picking up the pace.

She began moaning more and that only encouraged him even more as well. He began pumping in and out at an even faster pace while Kagome began moaning louder than before.

"How does this feel Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in a seductive tone, as he looked up into her pleasure-glazed eyes that where filled with the pain and pleasurable feeling that could only be called lust.

She just nodded her head in approval, almost too afraid to speak in case she was to moan again. She knew that this was not all the demon lord would give her. She needed to conserve her air; but he just made it feel so good!

Sesshomaru chuckled again as he saw her dazed expression and knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of her, only to receive a moan of displeasure. Kagome began to pull and scratch at his ropes to no avail.

"Do you need help miko?" Sesshomaru asked huskily in her ear, his voice filled with lust.

Torturously slowly,he pulled off all his robes to reveal the most perfect chest Kagome had ever seen, along with a few other features…

She moaned when he leaned down to kiss her and his member brushed up against her inner thigh lightly. Sesshomaru smirked and continued to kiss and nip down her neck.

"Take me Sesshomaru. Make me yours and only yours." Kagome begged.

'This miko is so full of surprises…' Sesshomaru thought as he continued to kiss down her neck. A thought dawned on him then. 'Is she not yet a woman?' coursed through his mind as he continued to make the miko moan and gasp.

Pulling away slightly, he looked directly into her eyes. "Kagome," he said, using her name for the first time. "Have you been made a woman?" he asked.

It took a moment, but finally, Kagome got what he was saying. "No Sesshomaru." She said and blushed.

"I will be easy on you then." The demon lord resolved.

He slowly lined himself up with her entrance, and heard her gasp when the tip of his member entered her. He broke through her barrier with one thrust, and sent pain and pleasure to places new to this feeling.

She screamed out his name and silent tears rolled down her cheeks as he gave her time to adjust to his size.

'She's so tight!' he thought to himself.

"I'm fine…" Kagome whispered.

That was all he needed to here. He began at a slow pace_. _

"Faster…more…" Kagome moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

At her command, he thrusted harder and faster, letting his beast come out a few times. She moaned and gasped as he hit her g-spot more than once.

Knowing that they wouldn't last much longer, Sesshomaru kept going till he heard her scream his name in pure bliss. That threw him over the edge, and he came inside of her, filling her with his seed.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out, making him smile all the more.

"Will you be the mother of my pups, bearer of my children, and mine forever?" he asked.

"Yes."

He bent over her and bit into the skin where her chest and neck connected, leaving his mark on her forever.

They stayed connected for a few minutes, both of them too exhausted to move. Finally, after god knows how long, he removed himself from her, earning a groan of displeasure.

"You are mine and nobody else's." Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear as he watched her fall into blissful sleep.

_**Omg!! I'm finally done!! I'm so happy!! Ok… sorry if this sucks guys.. but lemons aren't my strong holds!! I got a bit of help from one of my best friends, dev… (I love you!!) tell me how you like this chapter… be honest too! Tell me if it sucked… thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! This might be the end… it depends on how many reviews I get saying other chapters should be made…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hi again! Thanks for reviewing everybody! **_

_**That's the most reviews I've ever gotten! I hope I get more… this chapter may be a bit of a bore in the beginning… but by the middle it should be better… a lot better… I hope…**_

_**Onward with the story! (if you're gonna read it plz review it… it's not that hard… and you don't even have to put a big long paragraph! All I need to see is a "good job" or a "you suck" plz comply!!)**_

_**(at the time I wrote this, I had just gotten 50 reviews, so those 50 people who have enough common courtesy (which isn't that common!) to review, THANKS!! I love you all! Thanku for encouraging me on and on and all that good crap! :3 )**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

It had been little over two weeks since Kagome was made Sesshomaru's mate.

"So now we live there… with me, Mom, Souta, and Grandpa." Kagome finished. Sesshomaru nodded and continued to lie on her lap.

"Uh huh…" he muttered sleepily. Kagome began to pet his hair softly, making him growl deep in chest, although it sounded more like a purr than anything else.

"You know what that does to me koi." He said seductively.

Kagome didn't stop. "I do?" she asked, as if she didn't already know.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "I know you know-," he was cut off by a squealing Rin.

She jumped on his stomach and laughed. "Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome-san!" She said happily.

He huffed and shook Rin off. Kagome caught her and pulled her into a hug.

"What can I do for you Rin?" she asked happily.

Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed his stomach. "Ouch…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Master Jaken says it's almost time to leave the palace. He also said that I should get you two ready so we can leave immediately." She said seriously.

"Stupid nymph. Having a child do his job…" Sesshomaru growled and stood up; walking towards the direction Rin had come running from.

Kagome sat Rin down and walked next to Sesshomaru. "Where will we travel? How long will we be gone?" she asked over and over.

"You are acting like Rin koi. Calm down please." He said coldly.

"Sorry. Just a bit excited. I want to get out and see the world again!" she said and jumped out in front of Sesshomaru.

He stopped and looked at her. "Do you want something from me?" he asked, leaning closer to her face.

_Breathe Kagome…breathe…_ she had to remind herself. Without answering, she leaned into his lips. They broke apart after their tongues did a tango, and they needed air.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome and pulled her along the corridors by her waist. "I'm tired… can I go to sleep Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked suddenly.

He stopped. "You were just bounding with energy Kagome. How are you already tired?" he asked skeptically.

Kagome got mad. "I'm just tired damnit!" she yelled and stormed away angrily.

Rin came up behind Sesshomaru and looked at him. "Where is Kagome-san?" she asked innocently.

Sesshomaru shrugged and shook his head. He began to walk down the hallway until he spotted Jaken yelling at a maid.

"You insolent brat! You should have done it the right way!" he yelled at a maid, no older than 9. He got ready to raise his staff, but before he could do any harm, Sesshomaru kicked him into a pillar.

The maid bowed and cowered at Sesshomaru's feet. "Lord Sesshomaru please forgive me." she sobbed.

"Rin." He called.

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru!" she called back.

"Take this girl to your room. Make sure this nymph has not hurt her in any way. And if he has…" Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of his demon sword and glared at the nymph thing.

Once they were out of hearing and seeing range, Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by his neck. "What was that for?" He growled.

Jaken didn't reply for a minute. "Well you see M'lord… she did a chore wrong… and I thought I should punish her for her insolence…"

Sesshomaru threw him into another pillar, leaving a dent. "Are you the lord of this palace? Are you the one who gives orders!" Sesshomaru yelled out. "Do not take actions on your own! If I tell you to punish someone, _then_ you do it! If I do not say anything about it, then you _don't do anything about it_!" he yelled again, letting all of his anger seep out with his words. After all, going to Kagome pissed would only make things worse.

Jaken trembled in his heap of rocks. "Forgive me M'lord… it will not happen again…"

Sesshomaru ignored him and walked towards his chambers, trying to calm down. He reached the door and smelled salt water, and heard sobbing. He pulled the door off the hinges and ran into the room, looking around madly for his mate.

He found her curled in a ball by the farthest corner of their room. "Kagome!" he yelled and fast walked to her.

She didn't even look up. _How do I tell him… how do I tell him… what if he hates me…how…how…how…!_ She ranted in her mind, ignoring the gentle but strong arms that wrapped around her and pulled her to the bed.

"What bothers you Kagome. Tell me. I need to know…" Sesshomaru almost sobbed. **What is wrong with her! She cries these tears and ignores us! **His beast yelled angrily in his head.

"Sesshomaru… I'm pregnant…" the body underneath hers stiffened, then relaxed.

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru asked no emotion in his voice.

Kagome began to sob again. _I knew it! He's going to be like Inuyasha! He's going to just kick me to the curb now!_

"Why are you crying?" he asked, holding her tighter.

"You don't want me now that I'm going to have your child! You're going to kick me out and make me fend for myself! I knew it! You don't love me!" she wailed, and tried to get away from the demon lord.

"Stop." he growled. She immediately obeyed. "Who told you that? I never said that. I made you worthy of me by letting you bear my mark." He finished his sentence by tracing the crescent shape on Kagome's neck. "I love you, and I will always love you now. You will be the bearer of my pups and we will raise them together." He brought her lips to his before she had time to start crying again or protest.

They pulled apart breathing heavily. Kagome gave a weak smile. "I have something to request. Can we go back to my time? I want to tell Mom and Grandpa. I also want you to meet them." She whispered.

Sesshomaru stood up with her in his arms. He walked over to a closet and pulled out his usual garb, and found the repaired items of her first clothing. He left her to get dressed in peace without a word.

**Pups! You have mated properly for once! **His beast roared deafeningly in his head. _Be silent Beast. You are not in this. I demand that you leave me in peace this instant. _Sesshomaru thought coldly.

_He still wants me! _Kagome thought as she pulled her clothes on. She walked through the now door less exit of the chambers. Sesshomaru was waiting outside, blankly staring at the sky.

Kagome hugged him tightly. "Are you ready Kagome?" He asked lovingly and petted her head softly.

She nodded into his fluffy white tail thing. He put her on his back and started running. Within minutes, they were deep in the Inuyasha Forest.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru jumped backwards, narrowly missing Sango's boomerang weapon. "Halt there demon!" she yelled.

Miroku came out next and threw a purification spell at Sesshomaru. It hit Sesshomaru's arm but did nothing. He looked down at it and blew it off. Miroku fell to the ground twitching.

Inuyasha came out next, looking like he wanted to _really_ kill somebody, more like some demon.

"Where the hell is Kagome! We know you took her!" he yelled, pulling out his Tetsiga **(SP?)**.

Sesshomaru laughed acidly. "If you weren't going around screwing clay pots all night maybe you would know where she was dear brother." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha turned the color of his fire rat kimono. "I-I-how…you…I'll kill you Sesshomaru!" he yelled suddenly.

Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha in surprise. "You…you bastard!" Sango yelled, raising her boomerang at Inuyasha.

Kagome peeked her head over Sesshomaru's shoulder. How she longed to hold Sango in a tight hug, and slap Miroku for no reason at all. While they were all busy, glaring at Inuyasha, Kagome pecked Sesshomaru on the cheek and hopped off his back.

She stood next to Sesshomaru, and finally, Sango noticed her. "Kagome!" she yelled and ran to hug her.

Sesshomaru held his arm out and caught Sango, and to her surprise, he only sat her down a few feet from Kagome.

"What… why…" she muttered.

Inuyasha saw Kagome and sniffed the air. "You don't smell like Kagome." He growled and came about 10 from her. "You aren't Kagome! You're some puppet of her!" he yelled, pointing his sword at her throat.

Sesshomaru grabbed the swords blade and pushed it away, even though it burned at his flesh. "You will not harm my mate." He said in a restrained calm.

Sango and Miroku gasped and stepped away. "Kagome you… with him… how… more like WHY!" Sango yelled.

Kagome smiled weakly. "well you see… two weeks and a few days ago… when I went looking for Inuyasha, I saw him screwing the clay pot. I ran into the forest, a bumped into Sesshomaru here. He showed me how Inuyasha _should_ have treated me if he _truly_ loved me and not Kikyo. It's a simple as that." She finished glaring at Inuyasha, who was glaring at Sesshomaru.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "you told me all this time you loved Kagome for who she was… and then you go with a _dead_ woman? Even _I'm_ not that desperate!" he yelled in his face.

Sango was just as disgusted. "I'm sorry Kagome. You should have never seen that." She whispered and took a step towards her. Kagome filled the gap and hugged Sango tightly. Miroku added in.

_She betrayed you Inuyasha. Kill her… kill the traitor… _a voice whispered in Inuyasha's ears.

He picked up his sword and ran at the now alone Kagome. Before any harm could come to his mate, Sesshomaru used his sheath to block the attack. He pushed off with a huff and sent Inuyasha into a tree.

Inuyasha got back up and ran at Kagome who was standing behind Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Inuyasha only stared back with clouded goldish eyes.

"Die!" he yelled in a trance like voice.

_**Thanks for reading! I'm so happy for all the reviews I got! Sorry to put this cliffy here… but if I didn't I would have never stopped writing… anywayz! Hope you liked it! Please review! It makes me happy! And a happy writer is an abundant writer!**_

_**A few points of notice….**_

**-how Kagome knew she was pregnant...**

**In her bag (I don't know why I made it like this…) she had pads, pregnancy tests, and other girl things that are needed in her time… they were in her bag, and Sesshomaru went out one night to grab her bag for her…**

**-door hinges…**

**If you're wondering, it's not the door you think, like a modern day one. It's more like a safe kind of door… extra protection you could say…**

**-spelling and OOCness…**

**The sword and weapon names, I either don't know, or I guessed their spelling. Sorry… **

**In addition, the OOCness was mainly with Sesshomaru… like the part where he's talking about screwing clay pots and such… I just had to put it in there… don't blame me!! **

**(blame ozzy for taking me to the kick ass movie Hancock… it was AWESOME!! And funny/mean as hell… you can see some quotes on my profile by the way…)**

**AGAIN!! THANKU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!**


	5. GOING HOME or not

_**This chapter should have been up quick… if not sorry… thanks for reviewing… any questions or comments are welcome.**_

**Inuyasha gang (before Sesshomaru and Kagome showed up)**

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you. You just stopped looking for her. Why is that?" Sango questioned, getting more irritated at the hanyou.

"She obviously doesn't want to be found." He muttered back.

Miroku looked over to the half demon. "Or, you did something to her and she went back to her time without telling us."

"Without her bag Miroku?" Sango questioned.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, only to smell the rank scent of demon. He knew this demon… and he knew that this demon had to know where Kagome was, even though he really didn't care what happened to her now.

She left them, so she was a traitor. It was as simple as that in the selfish, arrogant, and backstabbing hanyou's eyes.

Sango and Miroku sensed the demons presence too. Sango was the first to fire off an attack. She threw her boomerang and narrowly missed the demon coming towards them.

The demon appeared before half the group, (for Shippo and Kirara were with Kaede in her village) and stood with his arms behind his back as if he was holding something, although no straps, arms, or legs could be seen.

Miroku attacked next. Her threw a purification tag at the demon lord and fell to the ground twitching when nothing happened to him.

Inuyasha, (for once in the two weeks that Kagome was gone) showed signs of life in his eyes when they showed the rage of 1000 demons.

"Where the hell is Kagome! We know you took her!" he yelled, pulling out his Tetsaiga** (thanks for the spelling!)**.

Sesshomaru laughed acidly. "If you weren't going around screwing clay pots all night maybe you would know where she was dear brother." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Sango and Miroku looked in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and back and forth. Something moved behind Sesshomaru, and Sango noticed, but ignored it and started to yell at Inuyasha.

Miroku began to yell at him too, all the while ignoring the figure standing beside Sesshomaru. Finally, Sango gasped when she saw who exactly it was. "Kagome!" she yelled.

After Kagome explained what happened, Sango and Miroku immediately felt sorry for her, and gave her hugs of love.

_She betrayed you Inuyasha. Kill her… kill the traitor… _a voice whispered in Inuyasha's ears.

He ran for Kagome, and tried to attack her, although Sesshomaru was quicker, and pushed him into a tree.

"Die!" he yelled.

"You will _not_ harm my mate in any way. Not now that she will bear my pups, and not ever!" Sesshomaru called and used his poison whip on the hanyou.

Miroku gasped as did Sango. They both knew that this fight would escalate, so they grabbed Kagome and ran with her back to the village. Kaede walked over to the running trio and gave them a questioning look.

"We need to protect Kagome! Something is wrong with Inuyasha!"

"Where have ye been child?" she questioned.

"I'll explain everything later! Give me a bow and arrows Kaede! Please!" Kagome begged.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let Sesshomaru handle it! How do you think he would feel if you got hurt or you lost his pup?" she asked, looking her best friend dead in the eye.

"Pup?!" Kaede yelled. She looked angry for a minute, but then he wrinkly face smoothed out the best it could. She grabbed Kagome's arm and led her to her hut.

They all entered the hut where Shippo and Kirara were sleeping peacefully, both twitching as usual.

"Sit down. I'll make you some tea…" Kaede whispered as Kagome, Sango, and the unusually serious Miroku sat down on mats.

"Explain to me what happened." The old priestess whispered, handing Kagome small cup of jasmine tea.

Kagome explained what happened and answered all of the groups questions patiently, all the while hoping her mate would be ok.

**Sesshomaru VS Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha had just been thrown into yet another tree by the now panting Sesshomaru. Small beads of sweat left his perfect face and dripped into and onto his clothes.

"You have gotten stronger brother." Sesshomaru commented as he barely dodged another attack from his brothers sword.

"Shut up! I _will_ kill that wench! That isn't the Kagome I know! She would never bear_ your_ pups!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes now their usual color. _Kill her kill her killer her! _The voice screeched in his head.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha yelled and staggered forward. His sword glowed bright red, then with speed almost as great the demon lord himself.

Their swords clashed and sparks flew. They broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha. Who possesses your mind and body?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Nobody! I own myself!" he yelled, but screamed in pain as something forced him to attack at super speed again.

Sesshomaru smirked and instead of dodging, he ran straight for the hanyou, but didn't attack. He jumped high above his head, used his poison claws, and snapped a tree in half.

A figure in red and white jumped out of the smoke.

"Kikyo-temme. It's so nice of you to show yourself instead of controlling a week hanyou like him." He said coldly, resting his sword on his shoulder in a bored manner.

"Do not talk to me like that demon. Respect someone as strong as you. Inuyasha is my mate. I can control him if I want." She replied just as coldly. Her black hair blew with the wind as she walked over to Inuyasha.

"You're just as heartless as you were 50 years ago Kikyo-temme." Sesshomaru said then walked over to Inuyasha. "I know where she controls you brother. I can help you get rid of her, if you'll let Me." he said, grabbed Inuyasha's kimono front and picking him up by it.

"I…don't…need…your help!" he yelled out, trying to get to his sword that was on the ground below him.

"Fine then. I shall help you to make sure you don't go after Kagome, or pose a threat to her or my pup." He said, then put a fist full of claws through Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha gasped and choked out muffled gasps and whines. "What…the…hell…" he choked out.

"Kikyo-temme implanted one of her souls into your heart the night Kagome ran away from you two. She has been controlling you ever since. She wants Kagome out of the picture, and that wish, I shall grant her. We will stay away from you both." He said emotionlessly, while dropping his body and pulling his claws out, along with a small silver thread.

"Take your soul back wench." He said, and then walked away without a backwards glance.

**Back at the village…**

"What if he's hurt? What will I do then? What if he's dead!" Kagome cried on Sango's shoulder.

"You really have that little faith in me koi?" a voice called from the doorway of the hut.

Men were yelling outside the hut, and yelling for Lady Kaede to run away.

"Go. Away." Sesshomaru told the men as he stepped inside the hut and brought Kagome into his arms.

"You're ok!" Kagome yelled.

"Why would I not be? Inuyasha was strong I will admit, but I saw through Kikyo's trap." He said into her hair.

"Sesshomaru. What happened to Inuyasha." Kaede asked.

"Kikyo implanted a soul into Inuyasha's heart and was controlling him. I…removed the soul." Sesshomaru smirked once. "He should be fine. She is a priestess, and his mate, so she should help him."

Everybody in the hut nodded. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Miroku commented absently."

"We shall take our leave now." Sesshomaru said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Will you be back Kagome?" Sango asked, hoping up.

"Maybe… I don't know how long we'll stay in my time." She replied.

Miroku and Kaede looked up. "He can go through the well?" they asked.

"Well he _is_ Inuyasha's brother, and my mate, so maybe he can… we'll see though."

"Oh. Ok then. Be careful Kagome." Everybody said.

Before they left, Kagome walked over to Shippo. She kissed his head and walked out the door with her mate.

They arrived at the Bone Eaters Well in a few minutes. "Well.. I guess this is where we see if you can go to my time." Kagome said. She kissed Sesshomaru's cheek and hoped over the side of the well.

Sesshomaru looked at the well for a minute. '_**...**__'_ even his beast was silent. If he hopped in, and was just at the bottom of a dusty ass well, that would be embarrassing. On the other hand, if he went and got through to the other side, he could be with Kagome and her family.

"Oh well." He muttered and jumped in. A bright light surrounded him and temporarily blinded the demon lord.

He jumped out on the other side, only to be hit in the head with a broom.

"Be gone demon!" an old man yelled.

"Grandpa! Stop! That's him! Grandpa!" Kagome yelled.

Souta and Mamma came running into the shrine, only to run back out. "DEMON!" they yelled in unison and ran back into the house.

Grandpa stopped hitting Sesshomaru in the head and looked at Kagome. "This isn't Inuyasha!" he yelled in his annoyed old man voice.

"I know! It's Sesshomaru! He's Inuyasha's brother!" she yelled at him.

"Why did you bring him? Where's Inuyasha?" he asked again.

"You don't need to know that. Come on Sesshomaru. Let's go see Mom…" Kagome said and dragged Sesshomaru by his foot out of the shrine, hitting every step on the way.

She walked/dragged Sesshomaru into the house and sat down at the table. "Your family is very….charming you could say…," he muttered as he sat down next to her.

"Yes they are. Mom! Souta! Get in here people! Come meet Sesshomaru!" she called.

Souta and Mamma came out clad in pots and pans with metal brooms and pillows all around them.

"God this is embarrassing…" Kagome muttered and put her head on the table.

"Aww. What's wrong koi? I think they are funny. Except for the one that was in the shrine… that old man was evil…."

"Did you just call my daughter love!?" Kagome's mom yelled and raised her broom high above her head.

"Yes I did. She is my mate." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"m-mate?" she stuttered.

"Yea Mom. Inuyasha was screwing Kikyo so I left the group and bumped into Sesshomaru. He has showed me how a man should treat a woman. Unlike that damn half breed." Kagome mumbled, her face still square on the table.

"Well. At least you are happy! I think I'm going to make some Inu majuu!" she cried and threw all of her gear at Souta. "Would you like some Sesshomaru?" she asked, petting his white tail thing.

"Yes. Thank you." He answered, picking Kagome's head up. He moved to her ear and kissed it. "Will you tell her about my pup?" he asked.

Kagome growled. "_Our_ pup." She said a bit too loud.

Her mom turned around and gaped like a fish, while Sesshomaru smiled widely. Kagome glared daggers at him.

_**Yet another cliffy! Wooo!! Lol… gimme reviews and I'll put another chapter that won't have a cliffy… actually… let me rephrase that! It won't have a cliffy that's too big… so nothing major will happen. Is that a good deal?**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	6. Sluts make the Miko cry

_**Hi everybody! I know the last chapter was pretty OOC and all. There's a reason I did that. I wanted to lighten the mood since the previous chapters had a fight (chap. 5) a lemon (chap. 3) and the news of Kagome's pregnancy (chap. 4) soooo… I thought everybody would like a bit of comedy! You people know you can see Grandpa whacking Sesshomaru with a broom! … lol. Onwards with this chapter that won't have a huge cliffy! Thanks for all the reviews too!! **_

_**OH YEA!! AN AWESOME WRITER, **__**MIZUKI77**__** HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO ADVERTIZE ONE OF HER STORIES, AND IT'S CALLED… **_

"_**I watch you, I want you" **_

_**You **__**MUST**__** Read and review! If you do you'll have a happy fox, and a happy Lady Mizuki! **_

_**(Be warned… this chapter may suck… I have writers block on this story, but I'm still trying to work out some chapters…)**_

'Kagome growled. "_Our_ pup." She said a bit too loud.'

Kagome's mom turned and gaped at the couple. "Kagome… you're so young. How could you do this to yourself? And with a demon… won't little Inuyasha's come out?" she asked quietly, instantly sobering up.

Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha's name. "I will be here to protect her and our pup for the rest of her life. I will provide for them both. Nothing will ever harm them." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

Sudden nausea came over Kagome, and as she ran to the nearest bathroom, Sesshomaru wondered if it was something he said.

"How long have you known she was with a child?" Mamma asked the demon lord with a look only a mom or a wife could give. In a way, it even made the demon afraid to piss her off.

"Since yesterday evening when I found her on the floor crying in our chambers." He answered coldly.

"I didn't want her to live the life I had to. I know you're probably better for her than her dad was to me, but still. She's only 21…," **1** she muttered, thinking he wasn't listening. 

"You don't have to worry. I swear I will help her through everything and I won't leave her. I won't be like the mutt and break her heart. Not now not ever." He said, and got up, getting ready to walk outside.

"Oh wait! Sesshomaru! You can't go out like that! People will be afraid of you!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute. "And that's a problem why...?" he asked skeptically.

Kagome came back into the room then. "If you look too different, or walk out with those weapons you'll get arrested Sesshomaru." She said sleepily.

Sesshomaru smiled and walked over to his mate. "How do you feel?" he asked in her ear.

"Fine. I'm just sleepy. I'm going to bed. I'll look for something for you to wear later." She muttered then went upstairs to her room.

"Back to making that Inu majuu… would you like to help me while we wait for her to feel better?" she asked as Kagome's footsteps disappeared.

The demon lord shrugged, thinking he had nothing better to do.

A few hours, and a flour covered demon later, Kagome came back downstairs, looking happy again. She smiled warmly and blew some powder off Sesshomaru's armor. "Looks like you had fun." She said while brushing him off.

"We did. Your mother is a very good cook." He said and caught her lips with his in an ardent kiss. **2 **

In the time it took Kagome to get down the stairs and over to Sesshomaru, her mom had grabbed a camera. She took the picture and hid the camera before Kagome could say anything.

They pulled apart smiling and looking into each other's eyes. "We should look for something for you to wear." Kagome said and nodded when Grandpa came back in.

He saw the smile on her face and the way she was looking at Sesshomaru and backed away from them. "Oh no! You will not get me to help you!" he droned in his old man voice.

"Please Grandpa? He can't fit any of Sota's clothes, and he really wouldn't look right in any of our clothes." She said, pointing to herself and her mom.

The old man sighed in defeat and walked upstairs to his room. **3**

He came down a few minutes later with a red and black kimono and small sandals. He threw them at the demon lord and walked back upstairs muttering incoherent things.

Sesshomaru caught the said items and looked at them. "I really have to wear these?" he asked, and looked at Kagome, then her mom.

They both nodded and smiled. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the stuff. "Where do I change?" he almost growled. "You know… I liked my clothes just the way they were."

"Yes we know, but we couldn't have you getting arrested now could we?" Kagome walked up the stairs. "Follow me!" she called back down.

The demon lord sighed again and followed his mate upstairs. **Where did that miko go… smell her out!** His beast called to him. Sighing yet again, Sesshomaru followed the scent of roses and strawberries.

Kagome was in the bathroom, bending over the shower. "So first, since you're still covered in flour, you'll need to take a nice warm shower. Then you can get dressed… and I guess we can go shopping or something." Kagome mused not knowing that her demon was standing behind her.

"A shower eh? Sounds great, but you must show me how it works. I've never had one before." He whispered in her ear as she stood up.

She gasped and fell into his arms. "I didn't know you were there!" she giggled playfully as he kissed around the shell of her ear, and back down her jaw.

"That was the point koi. Now onto showing me how to work this shower…" he whispered and turned her around so that she now faced him.

Slowly, Kagome reached up on her tiptoes and reached for his lips. She pulled away and pointed at the nozzle that worked the temperature. "Turn it this way when you want to water to be hotter, and the other way to make it colder. Do you get it?" she asked when she was done demonstrating how to turn everything on and off, and other things.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned the nozzle curiously. He jumped back when the water squirted out. Kagome laughed behind him and pulled the shower curtain closed so no water got out.

"After you finish, wrap this towel around yourself and come to my room. If you don't know where it is, follow my scent." She threw over her shoulder as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Downstairs, it was silent. Kagome looked around for Grandpa, her mom, or even Souta. They were nowhere to be seen. 'Maybe they went to the garden…' she thought while looking through the kitchen.

Finally, Kagome looked on the refrigerator door. "Oh…" she muttered when she saw the giant yellow sticky note.

"_Kagome,_

_Souta, Grandpa, and I went to the market grounds. We figured that if you wanted to come, you would drag Sesshomaru with you, so we just left the two of you at the house._

_Love you __both__ lots! Be careful and don't burn the house down!"_

"Well that was sweet of her." Kagome said happily, going back upstairs after grabbing a banana.

Inside her room, was the hottest thing ever seen by her eyes. Sesshomaru was standing by the window, soaking wet, and only covered by a thin towel around his waist. His hair hung damply, and covered his pointy ears.

Kagome gasped and dropped her banana.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru muttered as he looked over to the blushing Kagome. "Hi koi. Did I scare you?" he asked innocently, with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Uh…" Kagome stuttered, still ogling over her mates' perfect soaking wet body. "Um… no. I was just surprised…" she mumbled.

Sesshomaru smiled and walked ever so slowly over to the awe struck miko. He wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly, and captured his lips with hers and nibbled on her bottom one. She moaned into the kiss and allowed his tongue to explore her warm cavern.

**She tastes like bananas and cherries! I wonder if the rest of her has changed much… **His Beast mused. 'Silence Beast. I don't want you to ruin this, remember, she is with my pup.' Sesshomaru growled back.

Kagome pulled away blushing and breathing heavily.

"Oh, did I wear my mate out?" he teased in her ear. Kagome moaned again and leaned into his now drying chest.

"Humph. No. I'm just…er… tired…" she quickly lied. "You know… from walking around the house all day!"

A smile played on the demons face. "You are still a bad liar Kagome." He whispered against her neck.

"I am not!" Kagome yelled, pushing away. She stuck her tongue out and threw the demon lords clothes at him. "Get dressed!" she commanded.

"Yes Milady," Sesshomaru mocked.

Kagome huffed and jumped onto her bed. "So do you want to go to the Market Grounds?" Kagome asked when he was unfortunately done dressing.

Sesshomaru tried to smooth out the outfits pants. "These really are uncomfortable. They ride up… that old man is quite small." He muttered, still fighting with them.

"Well if you go the Market Grounds we can pick you up something that is more to your liking! C'mon! It'll be fun!" she cheered and hopped off her bed.

"I guess that nap really helped you Kagome. You are so full of energy." he said and grabbed her by her waist. He set her in front of her closet and began to look for something for her to wear. "Your clothes really are weird koi…," he muttered and pulled out a cat costume that looked like it would barely cover anything.

Kagome blushed violently, grabbed the costume, and threw it behind her. "Move over Stripes." Sesshomaru looked up at the nickname, confused. "Well you call me koi…mate…miko…and some other things, so I needed a nickname for you. Stripes it shall be!" she said, and then went back to digging through her closet.

Sesshomaru shrugged and watched the miko pull out a kimono decorated with silver moons, almost like the one on his forehead. "I like that one," he commented and felt the fabric.

Kagome pulled off her clothes and pulled the kimono on. It was a simple dark blue, with six silver moons down one side, and another silver moon right above the breast.

"Wow…" Sesshomaru muttered, making Kagome blush. It reminded him of a traditional kimono a Lady of the House would where back in the Western Lands.

The couple went outside of the house and put on their sandals. Kagome walked outside of the shrine area, then outside of her property. Sesshomaru followed, but slower, sniffing all of the new scents around him.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Let's hurry! We still have a long way to walk!" Kagome yelled, about a block ahead of him.

Within seconds, Sesshomaru was at her side. "Which way should we go?" he asked as if he hadn't just moved quicker than the human eye could see to get over to her.

"You shouldn't do that around humans. Well, we just keep going straight for a while." She scolded, and then stopped. "Wait… which Market Grounds did they go to…," she thought aloud.

Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled Kagome into his arms bridal style like he always did. "I'll just follow their scents…," he said before he was running at a speed no human would be able to see.

After 5 or 6 minutes of running, Sesshomaru stopped at two large gates. "I smell them in here." He stated, although there was no emotion in his voice.

'He must not want to show anything to strangers…' Kagome thought to herself. "You can put me down now, I'm sure I can walk." She said, pecking his cheek.

Slowly, he let her down. He kept one arm around her waist, as if warning other men she was taken. Several minutes of walking brought them face to face with a clothes store.

Secretly, Sesshomaru wanted to buy everything, from the tight, black leather pants, to the tight muscle shirts. He coughed and directed Kagome over to that area.

"So you like these Stripes?" Kagome mocked and poked his side.

"hn." was his reply.

Kagome laughed and pulled out her wallet from a fold in her sleeve. "Excuse me Sir, can I have two pairs of those pants, and… two of those shirts." She said quickly, and paid the man.

Smiling, she handed the bags to Sesshomaru. "Let's go to the Ferris wheel!" she said happily, pulling her mate along the path.

"No koi, I think we should be getting home. It's almost dinner." He said, wrapping both his arms around her waist and walking behind her.

They began walking back towards the house, but were stopped by 3 girls, one with chin length dark brown hair and a _short _pink kimono, another with shoulder length black hair and a little bit longer red kimono, and the last with shoulder length light brown hair and a regular size kimono.

"Kagome! Is that you!" the first one yelled in a nasally voice.

Kagome looked up and stopped walking. "Yuka?" she whispered.

The one named Yuka ran over to Kagome. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever! Oh yea… I remember, it's been oh I don't know… 6 years!" she yelled, putting a hand on her hip and pointing a long slender tanned finger at Kagome. "And who is this? One of your man whores!" she yelled again.

Eri and Ayumi came up behind Yuka and glared at Kagome. Behind her, Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest.

Kagome gasped. "What?! No! He's my fiancé!" she quickly lied, surprising her mate. "I went out of country to study for your information!" she yelled back. "I can't believe you! I never had any man whores! Who gave you that idea?"

"Everybody knows that you really went to America to become a stripper! And what's this, do I see a little weight gain on you?" she retorted.

Kagome's eyes began to water. "I… I never became a stripper!" she whispered, a sob escaping her lips.

Sesshomaru growled loud enough for the rest of them to hear. "You will refrain from hurting Kagome ever again, lest you not wish to keep your slutty lives." **4** He growled, his amber eyes burning into theirs.

With that, he walked away, with Kagome in his arms bridal style again, crying her eyes out. "It'll be fine." Sesshomaru whispered, and began running towards the house.

He got there and opened the door. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the couch and let Kagome cry on his shoulder. When she was done, she looked at him with red puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped them sooner." He whispered, his cold façade back on.

Kagome sniffed and smiled. "No, I should have just said hi and walked away."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead, he let the miko drift into sleep peacefully, all the while thinking about those retched girls.

_**The little bold numbers are going to be the new author notes… they are a lot easier to use and still keep the flow of the story as some people have put it. **_

_**So… not much to say on this chapter… it's sorta bland… not very good I'd say too… the last part, I wanted to put in encase anybody was wondering what happened to them. Sorry guys, I really don't like them… and… well… the next chapter should be better… I hope. **_

_**Please read and review my story, and Mizuki77's story too! **_

_**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**_

**1) **_**I know Kagome isn't that old. But how do you think that would go over if I had a 15 year old getting pregnant by a demon hundreds of years old? I rest my case there…**_

_**2) Ardent: it actually means passionate, or it's along those lines. **_

_**3) Is his room upstairs? If it's not, then it is now! XD! **_

_**4) translation of that sentence… "You will not hurt Kagome again, unless you don't want to keep your slutty lives.**_


	7. Secrets and Birth

_**Yay! Next chapter is UP! I'm glad most people liked the last chapter too! Thank you everybody who read and actually reviewed! Everybody loves to get a little note that says, "update soon"!**_

_**I'm done with that rant! La, la, la! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! But, I have to say this now… because the time between her pregnancy and her due date would have been boring as hell, I've decided… **_

_**FIVE-MONTH TIME SKIP HAS OCCURRED!**_

_**((I skipped those months because I was pretty sure nobody wanted to have a chapter with constant barfing and crabbiness!))**_

_**Yep! That's all I had to say. Oh wait nvm! Lol. I just got Breaking Dawn, and OMFG! It's better than I expected!! X3!!**_

_**Onward with the story!!**_

Five months and 4 weeks (basically 6 months, the estimated time for demon babies to be mature enough to leave the womb) had gone by since Kagome had become Sesshomaru's mate, and found out she was pregnant. Within that time, Kagome had gotten bigger, a lot bigger. Now, she couldn't even see her feet.

_**Flash back…**_

"_Kagome sweetie! It's time to go to the doctor!" her mother yelled from downstairs. Kagome wobbled down the stairs with the help of her mate._

"_Sesshomaru, I need you to stay here with Souta and Grandpa. Will you do it?" she said again, taking Kagome from his hands._

_The demon lord growled and went to sit on the couch with Souta._

_When the girls got to the doctor, they were put in the emergency waiting spot, so that they could get in quicker. _

"_Mom… how did you manage to get us here?" Kagome asked, trying to get comfortable in the small chair. Her stomach wasn't the only thing that got bigger._

_Her mother smiled and looked away. "You don't need to know that Hun." _

"_Higurashi Kagome!" a doctor with a wild mane of silver hair called from a door way. Kagome raised her hand and the doctor had two nurses put Kagome in a wheel chair._

_They strolled down several hallways until they reached a room that looked like it could hold several patients._

"_So Ms. Higurashi, do you know the father of your child?" he asked, eyeing her mother. _

"_Of course! We just asked him to stay with the family." Kagome yelled at the doctor._

_He nodded and began to hook up wires all over Kagome's body. Slowly, he lifted up her tight fitting black shirt. She gasped when he put that cold jell all over and began to move the device around. _**1**

_On the screen, Kagome thought she saw a head on the baby. The doctor gasped and smiled lightly. "Looks like you don't have just one in there." He murmured._

"_What do you mean? How many are there?" Kagome asked, slightly afraid of the answer._

"_Well, it looks like… hmm… let me see… two heads over there… and a third! Three babies!" the doctor cheered._

_Kagome's mom clapped happily. "Sesshomaru will be so happy!" she cheered._

"_Y-yea…so happy…" Kagome muttered. She was in shock. _Three_ pups. What would the demon lord think about that? Would he be happy?_

_After the doctor had given Kagome and her mother pictures of the ultrasound, the girls left and went back home._

_Kagome wanted to tell Sesshomaru that they were going to have triplets, but at the same time, she wanted to keep it a secret._

_Sesshomaru heard them walk in the door and went to Kagome's side. "Is everything ok?" he asked lovingly. _

_Kagome nodded and smiled weakly. "I'm tired, and I think we should be getting back to your time." _

_The demon lord nodded and helped his mate up the stairs and into her room._

_He told the family what they planned to do and asked her mother to help him pack everything that Kagome might need, like medicine to keep motion sickness, morning sickness, and other things at bay. _

_She showed him how everything should work, and gave him a bag to put it all in._

_After Kagome woke back up, they said their goodbyes, and jumped through the well._

_**End flashback…**_

The couple had gone back to Sesshomaru's time in order to inform the Western Lands and other lords that she was now with his pup after they came back. Little did they know they had visitors waiting for them on the other side.

**Inu-baka gang… ((and Sesshomaru and Kagome))**

Sango and Miroku sat on the far side of the campfire, while Kikyo and Inuyasha sat on the other end. Shippo was curled in Sango's lap, while Kirara glared at the fire. Her two tails seemed to be fighting with each other as time passed on.

"Inuyasha, don't you think Kagome and Sesshomaru should be back by now?" Miroku asked, rubbing reassuring circles on the back of Sango's palm.

"Keh. Hell if I know." He muttered, looking into the fire.

Kikyo stood up fluidly. "You should be a good monk and worry about your mate, not some other bitch like her." She said emotionlessly.

Sango grabbed her boomerang and got ready to throw it at the clay pot. "How dare you talk about Kagome like that! She is _not_ a bitch! If anyone is it's _you!_" she screamed, and threw it directly at the clay pot with so much force that when Inuyasha tried to block it, he was slammed into a tree.

"Calm down Sango! It does us no good to fight!" Miroku yelled, grabbing hold of her arms and pulling her close to him.

"**NO**! I will **NOT **calm down! She has talked about Kagome like that for the **LAST** time!" she fumed, broke free of Miroku's grasp, and began running at Kikyo.

A flash of white blocked Sango before she could do any damage to herself or the dead miko.

"I do not think the monk would like it much if you lost his pup," a calm and cold voice stated emotionlessly. He picked up the demon slayer by the back of her uniform and sat her next to a stunned as hell monk.

Inuyasha looked up from where he was currently struggling on the ground. "Why the hell are you here Sesshomaru!" he yelled, and stood up quickly, leaning heavily on his sword.

"I have come because Kagome wishes to see her friends." The demon lord replied; cold toned as usual.

At her name, Kagome commanded Ah Un to walk towards everybody. She sat on the saddle, for Sesshomaru had said it would be dangerous if she walked too much.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time. Shippo looked up and saw his favorite person. "Kagome!" he yelled a little bit after everybody else.

Inuyasha looked up and glared at Kagome. "Look what the mutt dragged in." he sneered, wincing slightly as he stood up fully.

Sesshomaru glared at the half-breed, but ignored him other than that. If Kagome showed any signs of anger, _then_ he would kill the mutt.

Slowly, Kagome slid off Ah Un and stood in front of everybody. Sango and Miroku gasped, while Inuyasha growled. Kikyo was nowhere to be seen. Shippo jumped up and down and ran around Kagome's legs.

"You…I… wow." Miroku gasped out. "Can I touch…it?" he asked a light shade of pink showing on his face.

"My stomach is not an it, and yes you can." Kagome replied glaring half-heartedly at the monk.

Miroku gently placed his hands on Kagome's now extremely visible bump.

"You must be due soon Kagome." Sango whispered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"How many are you having? And is it a boy or a girl?" Shippo asked, trying to reach her stomach. Sango picked him up and gave him to Kagome.

Kagome blushes violently. This wasn't how she expected to tell her mate that she was having triplets. "Uh… well Shippo, it's a secret right now! Yea!" she lied quickly.

Inuyasha sneered. "What's wrong Kagome-san? Afraid to tell the mutt it isn't his pup?" he said, with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Sesshomaru growled inaudibly, while Kagome hopped off Ah Un. She wobbled her way over to the half-breed, and glared at him with all her power.

"Look here you stupid bastard! These pups are Sesshomaru's!" she yelled, not thinking. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of your _**SHIT!**_ Leave me the hell alone or I'll kill you with my own two hands!" she yelled, raising her fists to make her point get farther through his fat skull, and quicker.

Inuyasha stepped back and growled. "Wench!" He yelled, raising his sword. "I am sick and tired of you! You should have died when you found out I wanted Kikyo as my mate instead of you!" He yelled again, sweeping it behind him and swinging forward at Kagome with all his half demon strength.

As soon as the blade should have connected with Kagome, a blur of movement stood in front of her, blocking the attack.

"You will die by my sword now mutt. I will not tolerate you attacking my mate." He growled, with as much hate and anger, that someone would have thought he was Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku gasped and ran over to Kagome. "Kagome! Let's get somewhere safe! Sesshomaru will be fine!" they yelled, tugging at the frozen Kagome.

Kikyo decided to make her presence known then. "Move one inch and I'll have you all skewered to a tree." She hissed emotionlessly with her bow drawn, shaking and ready to fire at any moment.

Sesshomaru laughed. It wasn't a laugh he used when he was alone with Kagome, it was filled with acid and pure evil. "Do you really think you can hurt me wench?" I growled.

"No. but I know I can hurt her." She hissed back, letting the arrow fly.

Again, Sesshomaru laughed. Quicker than the human eyes could see, he threw Inuyasha into a tree and had the arrow in his hand. He didn't even wince as the sacred arrow burned at his skin.

Another arrow came his way. This one seemed to have more power and force put into it. He held up the Tensaiga and watched as the arrow burned.

Kagome, having just come out of her near death trance, stared at Sesshomaru with fresh tears brimming in her eyes. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered, reaching out to him.

"Go with the monk and slayer." Was his reply. "This clay pot shall die by my sword today.

Sango and Miroku nodded and called Ah Un over to them. They gently placed her on the dragon and started to move.

The village was the first place they would have gone, but Inuyasha knew the way there all too well.

"Take me… take me to the village." Kagome moaned, gripping the saddle tighter.

Shippo, who had been behind them all staring at Inuyasha, squeaked. "S-Sango! Inuyasha is getting up!" he yelled, jumping up and down.

"Who said you can go anywhere wench." Inuyasha growled and stood up shakily.

Kagome clutched her stomach with one hand, and the reins in the other. "Up!" she yelled at the two-headed dragon. Ah Un was in the air and away from that part of the forest in seconds, with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara following close behind.

Another scream escaped Kagome's lips as she landed in the middle of the village. Kaede hobbled out of her hut just in time to see Kagome gasp and slide off the dragons back.

"What is wrong with ye?" the old woman questioned, but gasped when she saw Kagome's large bump. "Can ye walk?"She questioned again, but didn't give the miko time to answer.

She called for a few men and ordered them to carry Kagome into her hut. Kirara landed right as Kagome was taken into the hut. Sango followed, but told the boys to stay outside in case Inuyasha followed.

**Back with Ms. Clay Pot and Sesshomaru…**

Kikyo was on her last arrow. Literally. She stood before Sesshomaru and glared icy daggers at him.

"I will not allow you to harm my mate in any way Kikyo-teme. This is the last time she will have to see your pathetic self." Sesshomaru said; his normal façade back on.

Before she could draw another arrow and burn more or his skin, he swiped Tokijin threw her shoulder, down to her hip. Her clay body exploded into ashes, while small white orbs left her body and went their separate ways.

One went in the direction of the village. Sesshomaru sheathed his swords, punched Inuyasha into a tree and followed the soul.

He heard Kagome scream, and something inside him snapped. Using his demon speed, he raced towards the village, destroying anything in his way.

Sango was outside the hut getting water that Kaede wanted. Kagome was going into labor. Early, from what Kagome had said in between gasps and muffled screams.

A large dust cloud began to form at the end of the forest, and Sango knew it was Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! Calm down! Kagome is fine! She has gone into labor!" she yelled, knowing full and well he could hear her if she whispered.

With that, she got the pale and walked back into the hut.

Kagome lay on the floor of the small hut, a fresh sheen of sweat covering her face and soaking her tight black sleeveless shirt. Sesshomaru walked in and sat next to Kagome's head.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, then screamed again.

"We need to get these off her!" Kaede yelled, looking at Sesshomaru.

Using a skilled claw, he cut her pants open, and her shirt. She gasped as the cool fall air hit her wet flesh. Slowly, he cut threw her panties too. From there, Kaede covered her in a blanket.

**((I know nothing and don't want to know anything about the birthing process, so I'm a just skip that part. :)-))**

After Kaede had gotten the second baby out (and Sesshomaru had gotten through his shock) the group began to hit some turbulence.

Kaede shook her old head sadly. She looked up at Sesshomaru, and then back down at Kagome. "she has not the energy to get the last one out Lord Sesshomaru. We will lose them both if we can't get it out." She said sadly, tears filling her old eyes as she looked back down and Kagome's worn out form.

"s-Sesshomaru…?" Kagome asked weakly, looking around slowly.

"I am here." As soon as he finished his sentence, the little soul he followed earlier came into the hut.

Kaede gasped as the soul entered Kagome's heart. "You killed Kikyo?" she asked, mystified.

Something began to change in Kagome. She could feel her blood pumping faster and harder, and not because she had just pushed out two babies without any sedatives.

"Kaede… I can do it. Help me." Kagome muttered, her voice already stronger.

The old woman nodded and helped Kagome get out her third pup.

Sango wiped her face off with the wet rag while Kaede wiped off the pups.

She gasped when she looked at them for the first time. That was when they were still covered in gunk, but when she was able to _really_ see them, their beauty was amazing.

The first born was male, with black hair and golden eyes that held black specks in them. In his black mane of hair, small sliver stripes could be seen. He had cute human ears just like his mother, and a wolfs tail. Also like his father, he had magenta stripes, only they were dark blue and seemed to be going threw his eyes, starting at his forehead directly above his eyes, and ending slightly below his bottom eyelid. In the middle of his forehead was a dark blue star.

Second born, was a little girl. She had a wild mane of silver hair, which held black tips and bangs, with Inuyasha like ears. Her eyes were like her mothers, exactly the same color black, only they were slightly clouded over. She had a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead like her father. On her neck were four stripes (2 on each side) that went lengthwise.

The last one was a girl with black and silver hair. One side held mainly black, while the other side held mainly silver. Her eyes were the oddest colors. One eye was black with amber flakes in it, while the other side was golden, with black specks. Like her sister and brother, she had a cute wolfs tail, and dog ears like Inuyasha's, but in the middle of her forehead, something no one expected to see. On her forehead were two shapes, a star, inside of a crescent moon. On her neck, were two magenta stripes, one on each side, going threw her eyes were the other two stripes just like her brother. Looking at her was like looking at her brother and sister put together.

Like their father, they all had sharp and pointy fangs that screamed 'deadly sharp' at first look.

Sesshomaru looked over Kaede's shoulder and just barely stifled a gasp and his three pups.

"Can I…can I see them?" Kagome asked slowly, still trying to catch her breath.

Sango looked over to the pups and gasped. "They…they're _beautiful!_" she exclaimed loudly.

The older miko nodded and gave the first born to Kagome. "He's so beautiful." She mused aloud.

"What will you name him Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "Kiba?" she asked more than told. He nodded and she smiled brightly.

Kaede switched out Kiba with their second born. "Can we name her Kiri?" she asked again.

"Mist? Why?" Sesshomaru asked, trailing a finger across Kagome's face and lips.

"Because of the way her eyes seem black, but if you look closer, they are mistier than that." Kagome answer surely. Sesshomaru nodded and took Kiri from Kagome as Kaede switched out the last pup.

Kagome's smile seemed to brighten even more when she looked down at the nameless pup. "I like Tsuta for her. What do you think Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded and smiled, it was only a slight twitch of his lips, but still.

"Kiba, Kiri, and Tsuta. Our three pups. Half demon pups at that." Kagome mused lazily. Sango took Tsuta from Kagome and helped her to lay back.

"They shouldn't need to eat right away, so she should be ok to sleep and rest for a little while." She heard Kaede mutter, then silence.

After a while, Kagome let herself fall into a dreamless sleep, although it did feel weirder. As if she was aware of everything at the same time, she wasn't paying any attention.

She could hear the feet moving outside the hut, and the birds chirping at the forest edge, even though it was half way across the village. _I'm just tired…_ she thought lazily…

_Or was she?_

_**Wooo!! Another chapter up! yay! I'm so happy now! sorry if I said it would be up by yesterday night, 'cause it's 1:24 now. **_

_**anyways! I like this chapter… sorta. I think it could use a bit of work… and the next chapter should be fun to read! I can see it now!**_

_**Oh yea… I need to help. If you have any ideas for the remainder of the chapters (which I don't know how many there are going to be yet) I'm open for suggestions! Don't be afraid to speak up! XD**_

_**Um… Breaking Dawn was awesome! And highly unpredictable! Who knew… before I tell the whole story I'm a just stop there… **_

_**Also, I accept criticism in any way! Flame me for Pete's sake! Tell me if this is good or bad! That's all I want really! Is that so hard to ask? I even have the 'anonymous review' available! (I think)**_

_**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! Off to dream about the next chapter!**_

_**I don't know what to call the hockey puck thingy…**_


End file.
